Years of Strife
by 4rgeMonger
Summary: Things have finally began shaping up in Tsukune's life. His training sessions with Moka are strengthening him, Alucard's been defeated, and his third year seems easier in almost every aspect than the last two. So what in his perfect life could go wrong? Simple. Everything. M for blood, gore, and swearing. Tsukunexharem.


Chapter 1

**Akasha's Funeral**

Issa stood in the rain looking longingly out to the broken down entrance to the basement where the great monstrosity of a vampire was once locked. He gripped the safety railing tightly in his wet grasp, ignoring the sparks that trailed up his hand, and stared up into the grey, cold sky searching for an answer to his questions. as the rain fell onto his face, he felt absolute pain, but he guessed that had been there already, so he ignored it entirely. Issa beseeched fate, and asked it nearly aloud why it had chosen him as their target of cruelty and pain. Surely he'd had enough, his beautiful wives had to always scorn and mock each other, when all Issa wanted was a family. Happy, that was not something easily achievable to an immortal, but Issa had come damn close to it.

It was within his grasp, but then Moka was born and Gyokuro had taken it as an insult, repeating the cycle of mocking and jeering between herself and Akasha.

Issa turned his head solemnly to the side to see how his daughter's were faring, and he could tell quite badly. None of them had inherited hate for Akasha, though gyokuro had tried to put it into the mind of Kokoa and Kahlua many a time. It made him the slightest bit more content to see that they had transcended petty feelings of jealousy and wept as one for the soul of their lost mother, whether or not she had birthed them. But happy he could not be, his mind was still very much focused on the events of yesterday, and he prayed every second of every hour that this could all somehow be a cruel dream.

But when one is a vampire, fantasies are just that, and as a vampire he had to push them from his mind. He lowered his face and paid his respects, but a cool and quiet voice broke him from this sacred farewell.

"Good morning old friend," he heard, and his hand immediately found the woman's throat. he crushed at the veiled woman's windpipe and let out a low growl; not caring about the shock and fear on his daughter's faces. Though if Akua had been here she most likely wouldn't have given a care.

"Why are you here?" he asked gutturally, but strangely enough she smiled, and even without the lack of air she still let out a hearty laugh.

"So the saying about the oldest of friends makes the most bitter of enemies is true?" she laughed, clutching at Issa's hand with her own.

"I asked you why you were here," Issa said angrily, and it seemed if he were to raise his voice at all it would've become a roar.

"Well I was going to once again extend an offering to Akasha, but it seems she's currently indisposed," she chuckled. And then Issa's grip tightened and now she felt pain.

"I should kill you for that," Issa hissed. The veiled woman kept her cool and even through the tremendous pain managed to speak clearly and resolutely.

"And you've killed a great deal more important people for lesser jests lord, so you have every right. But alas, I have not finished, that was my plan. But now I'm simply here to pay my respects," she concluded. Issa dropped her and turned as to quit facing her.

"Leave," he commanded bluntly, and when he heard the receding footsteps he mumbled an apology to his daughter's. The mysterious woman however, smiled as she sat in her limo and seemingly addressed thin air.

"I want tabs on little Akashiya, it seems she's showing signs of Shinso power, and that can be very useful. If we weren't able to get our hands on her mother, we'll just have to settle for her.

"Yes Lord," replied the air, or more like a being hiding his true form. She smiled and snapped her fingers, signaling the driver to go.

**Yokai Academy, Tsukune's Third Year**

The circuitry in Tsukune's arm glowed as he held out a hand to deflect Moka's kick, and a shield of hardened light and yokai energy formed from the thin air. Her leg met it straight on, shattering it like a window pane and knocking Tsukune back several meters. He finally came to a stop as he slammed into a nearby tree, the force knocking the air from his lungs. He crumpled down, but stood up nearly a split second afterwards, the human modification filling his lungs back with air and healing his minor wounds. Unluckily, that wasn't enough time to get himself ready for her next attack, one that caught him right in the chest. He heard a sickening snap that he could only guess was his ribcage, but then again the excruciating pain was more confirmation than evidence of a guess.

He rolled backwards but managed to use the momentum to stand himself up, getting into his defensive stance. Moka charged forwards and Kicked, but Tsukune ducked under the attack and managed to land a quick jab to her side. His fist glowed with yokai as the punch was super-charged, creating a sonic blast that added to the already deadly force; sending Moka airborne. She landed, but that didn't stop her from continually rolling several feet, giving tsukune a quick advantage. He rushed towards the prone vampire, pulling back his arm to ready another punch. But Moka was much more of a venerable opponent than that. She jumped up right as he closed in, and kicked him with the force of a moving train. What happened could be related to a fastball delivered right to a major batter, he was knocked through several tree trunks, and finally stopped when a large rock wouldn't give in to the force of his airtime. He fell face first into the ground, and feebly attempted to stand himself up. He spread his arms to gain better leverage, but as he pushed his muscles gave in and he fell. Warm blood leaked out from between his lips, and the footsteps he heard made his heart sink. He tilted his head to give him a view of who had closed in on him, hoping, praying it was someone to come and save him. But reality shook him from that. Moka scowled down at him and picked him up looking down on him like a hawk to a mouse.

"Disappointing, Tsukune," she growled, before smacking the side of his head with her palm. Tsukune groaned and she let him fall, walking off slowly. "Stay there 'till you can stand up on your own. Be here tomorrow at the usual time. Good night," she dismissed, growing more and more distant.

"Damn it," Tsukune mumbled, gritting his teeth. Even with the human modification performed on him, along with his ghoul powers, he couldn't last five minutes against inner Moka. Painfully, he rolled himself onto his back so he could gaze up at the starry night sky, so beautiful with its full moon. He got lost in thought, his mind wandering aimlessly until the sound of a heavy boot crunching against old, dead grass tore him from his trance. He sat up quickly, body burning in pain and effort, and saw a strange figure sitting on the rock he'd hit. This stranger was wearing a casual pair of jeans, and a hoodie that was currently masking the face and identity of it's wearer. "Who," Tsukune began, before he had to stop to cough up a thick mass of old blood. "Who are you?" he finished. The stranger tilted its head and seemingly phased out of reality. "Great, Moka must've hit me harder than I thought," he said, rubbing his head. He stood up slowly, and limped off out of the forest, towards the school.

"Interesting," a low metallic voice growled from upon the rock. "Caesar, it seems that the boy is just as promising power wise as Akasha's brat." The hooded figure uncloaked and hopped off the rock, comms unit crackling as his master responded.

"In that case all he needs is one final push. Go to the Sixth Company's Medical Lab and ask for the experimental vial I've had them make. Your instructions will be delivered to you upon your receival of it," said the female voice. The hooded figure nodded and sprinted away.

* * *

Tsukune yawned and stretched, opening his eyes groggily. He hadn't slept very comfortably, as he passed out right before he entered the front gates of the school, and looking around he realised somebody must've carried him to the infirmary. Bandages coated his chest, and his right arm was in a sling. Surprisingly, Tsukune felt blessed at the injuries he'd attained, as Moka could be much more brutal at times.

"Morning Aono-kun," the nurse said brightly as she entered the room, holding a clipboard. "How are you feeling today?" she asked. Tsukune smiled lightly and just leaned back as far as the brace would allow.

"Moka's left me worse," he breathed. Nurse Orihime laughed and scribbled some notes on her clipboard.

"You'll be free to leave by five, but I have to advise you to not sparr with Akashiya-sama today. You were lucky last night was saturday, but you can't miss class tomorrow. She can wait until one of two times," she began, and Tsukune could already guess this was going to end badly. If she got her hands on Belmont and Tsukune wasn't in the cemetery, he wouldn't doubt Ura would stomp into the infirmary and fight him then and there. "One, she can wait for next friday and saturday," Orihime said, and Tsukune guessed that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Or two, the Headmaster approves a full training regiment where you and Moka leave to paradise for an extended period," she said. Tsukune _knew_ that wasn't going to happen. In the next few hours anyway. A thought suddenly came to him, and it made his heart stop upon thinking of it.

"Where are the other girls?" he asked slowly. Orihime sweat dropped and frowned. She chuckled sort of nervously and smiled.

"Well…" she began before she was interrupted by the door toppling over. Tsukune didn't even get to see who entered before his face was enveloped by two warm pillows.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out, hugging him tightly into her bosom. The ghoul flailed his arms for air before an ice dagger plunged into the back of the blunette's head, knocking her off him.

"Tsukune, I'm glad you're alright," Mizore said, standing in the doorway ominously. Tsukune chuckled as Kurumu slowly crawled back up, groaning. Tsukune smiled nervously at them and looked around, noting the absence of two important people. Ruby and Yukari were missing. He was about to inquire upon this unusual event, but Mizore saw the question coming and answered before he asked. "Yukari and Fong-Fong are out on a date, and Ruby's doing important work for the headmaster," she explained. Kurumu sighed happily, the cause of which Tsukune could easily infer. Ever since Yukari and Fong Fong had started to go out, the succubus had been elated that the size of his so dubbed 'harem' had decreased. But Tsukune knew she wasn't oblivious to all the extra girls around campus who thought that was good news for them as well. Ever since the fight with Fairy Tale, every girl at Yokai Academy had decided Tsukune was some sort of god in blazing armor that they needed to get into the heart of. Luckily, whenever Tsukune was around Moka they all kept a fair distance.

"And Omote is where?" Tsukune asked slowly, as it wasn't like her to not be there apologising for her other self's misdeeds. Kurumu looked to the ceiling, obviously in deep thought, while Mizore just shrugged.

"Haven't seen her since last night," Kurumu said finally, smiling at Tsukune. I was walking back from the girl's lavatory when I saw her all trance-like walk out of her room and down stairs to the grounds." She slowed down and stopped talking as Mizore shot a death glare at her.

"And you didn't tell me earlier why?" Mizore angrily asked. Kurumu chuckled innocently and turned back to Tsukune.

"How much trouble could she be in?" Kurumu asked, trying to keep on her dwindling smile. Tsukune just sighed and slowly got himself out of bed, tearing the sling and back brace off.

"A lot of trouble, Kurumu, a lot," he said, standing.

* * *

"Perfect," cackled a demonic voice from all around her. Moka tried to pinpoint a focal point, some sort of fulcrum, but it's essence continually shifted. "Yes, your body is fitting my needs quite well, and soon enough, your soul will also!" it wheezed.

"Who are you?" the pink haired vampire screamed, clutching the sides of her head. Sudden pain shot through her veins, and she slumped to the ground, leaning against an immaterial wall.

"Do not question me low-born vermin!" the voice boomed, less raspy than it had been. "Thankfully when we reach the rift I'll be rid of you," it hissed, and tears streamed down her face as the pain slowly worsened. "What you feel now is the yokai of your inner self being drained," it explained breathily, orgasmic pleasure flooding the strange entity. "And when I absorb the rest of it, I'll be able to conjure a new body for myself," it moaned. Moka screamed loudly, pouring all her will and fear into this last cry for help. What she didn't realise was she wasn't even awake, and the cry would go unheard to all but one. Her solid body moved to a crackling mass of darkness and chaotic evil, a rift into the immaterial planes of chaos. Her rosary began cracking, the jewel eeking strange red energies that were sucked into the tear. Inner Moka's consciousness lay dying, and as she looked up she muttered one word.

"Tsukune…"

* * *

Tsukune rushed through the forest, brushing away branches and trampling anything in his path. Kurumu flew overhead, carrying Mizore in her arms as they soared over the ghoul to warn him of anything they might see from the skies.

"Please let her be okay," Tsukune muttered repeatedly, pleading that if he wanted it enough it would happen. But his hopes all died as he saw what was ahead of him. Moka slumped, her hair being an odd mix of its usual pink and silver, one of her eyes green and the other blood red. "Moka!" he cried out, jumping forward and grabbing her body, cradling it in her arms. He saw the last bit of yokai slip from her open mouth into the tear, and he let a tear fall.

"No…" he heard the succubus mutter from behind him. Mizore, on the other hand, saw it for what was happening. Quite a ways ahead was the tear in reality, gathering all of her energy around it like flame to oil.

"Tsukune!" she called, turning her hands into icy blades. Tsukune looked up and glared at the figure taking shape in the midst of the foul yokai, his incisors cutting into his lower lip.

"Greetings," a voice called from the rapidly expanding body. Tsukune covered his eyes to shield them from the blast of red daemonic energy, and as he opened them again a new horror was brought to light. It was huge, at least nine feet tall, with thick legs like tree trunks. Its abdomen was thin, but a hard shell carapace covered what seemed to be a weak point. Its arms were thin as well, but past the elbow they grew thick and gnarled and ended in a three fingered talon, which sparked with black lightning. But the face was what made the ghoul want to wretch. Each eye was thin and slitted, and the flesh around was black and charred. The beast's face ended in a long metallic beak, through which its throat came out of and entered its chest.

"Alright, which of you dies first?" it hissed, warranting Kurumu and Mizore's covering of their ears. Tsukune though, stood up and set Moka down slowly.

"You did this?" he asked angrily, gesturing to the vampiress below him. The demon cackled yet again opened its talons, sparks racing up its arms.

"And if I did?" it challenged, leaning forward. Tsukune clenched his fists and growled, reaching for the first seal. Mizore raised her blades and Kurumu let her fingernails extend, both anticipating the coming fight. "A ghoul? And I thought the bitch below you was trash," it chuckled. That simple statement drove Tsukune over, and he ripped both the first and second locks off. His yokai exploded, which would've intimidated a normal enemy, but this foe was far from normal. Tsukune charged forward and swung his fist, but he was rewarded with empty air. The demon prepared to literally shred Tsukune to ribbons, but several ice kunai hit his back carapace and shattered. The demon turned and sent bolts of energy at the snow woman, who narrowly avoided them as they dug craters in the ground. It sensed another presence approaching, and swung its left arm up, slamming into the winged combatant. Kurumu was knocked to the ground and sent rolling several feet, stopping at a tree trunk. Tsukune used the diversion the girls created to lock onto its chest with both arms, ramming it into a tree. The brute howled and sent the sparks from its arms to the enemy, shocking Tsukune. But Tsukune persisted and kept his lock on the enemy, slamming him into the ground.

"What did you do to Moka?" he growled as he pushed at the monster, reaching for its revealed trachea.

"She's one with the warp," it hissed before Tsukune tore its breathing apparatus clean off. It slumped and spasmed, black smoke trailing out of its nostrils. Tsukune panted as the beast crumpled into ashes, totally decimated.

"What was that?" Mizore asked as she helped tsukune to his feet. Tsukune opened his mouth to speak but another voice rang out from the trees.

**"****The headmaster wishes to see you, Tsukune," Ruby announced. **

* * *

A/N: This is basically following the same time line as my last story, Legion, but a different start. None of Legion will happen for a long, long time. Favorite, Follow, leave a review. And come back next time to see whether or Moka survives.


End file.
